


Nobody Praying for Me

by karakat_vantaz2364



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:37:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4854959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karakat_vantaz2364/pseuds/karakat_vantaz2364
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chyle had been having the same dream for weeks. But why??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Praying for Me

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the cliffhanger in advance.

'How easy it is to weave their stories', Kayanne thought to herself. Her hands moved deftly across the weaving loom weaving the tales of life and death. Most lives were simple and boring ,but few were ever adventurous. The tales of death were Kayanne's favorites. They were intricate and sweet while some ended because of jealousy and rage. Her fingers continued to speed up as she weaved the death of a woman and once she was done she would cut the string. Once the string was cut it was set in stone so to say.  
Chyle walked through the dark passages of the cave. She had been having the same dream continuously for at least a week. She listened for the loom as she continued to walk. The familiar sounds from the loom soon reached Chyle's ears. The young girl followed the noise happily. She couldn't wait to see what the strange but beautiful creature had weaved. Every night when Chyle would walk into the cave the elaborate tapestry would grow longer. As it grew scenes from a story would appear. Tonight though that tapestry would be finished and the final thread cut bring the beginning and the end to someone's life.   
Unknowingly the young girl soon reached the cave that held the strange creature. As she walked in she stopped. The tapestry was soon to be finished.  
Chyle looked at the beautiful tapestry. She followed the threads as they told her a story. The story was about a girl who had a a wonderful talent. The girl was called a God by some while others only wanted to kill her. The girl constantly lived in fear but as she grew she learned to control her talent. Or so she thought. One day a stranger had appeared in her home town, it had been a few days since her talent had lashed out. The young girl was now a beautiful woman, and the stranger noticed this. The stranger had given the young woman her talent and was now her to take it back. The stranger had stolen the young woman and hid her away in a cave where she was cursed to stay the rest of her life.  
Shocked Chyle looked at the beautifully strange creature.  
"What happens next?" she asked.  
Kayanne look over at the small child. She smiled her small pointed teeth showing through her dusty cracked lips. She saw the the young girl shiver and force a small smile back.   
"There's nothing to fear young one I just find your question a bit funny," Kayanne reassured the girl.  
"I'm not scared," replied Chyle.  
Chyle looked up at the creature in front of her, it’s thin, long fingers twitching with anticipation. The creature began to turn back to the tapestry, not wanting to be forgotten Chyle spoke.  
“What’s your name?”, she asked with a child's curiosity.  
Chyle watched the creature turn back to the loom anyway. Chyle waited for an answer, but did not expect to receive one. Chyle began to step forward when the creature spoke in a dry voice.  
“My name is Kayenne and the story you see on this tapestry in front of you is my own. My story might not be one of greatness but is one of sadness and horror. I was taken from my family, by a man who had promised to help me control my talent, but it was all a lie,” she said with sadness in her voice.   
Chyle looked at Kayenne feeling pity for her. She listened to the creature as she continued her story.  
“ I was born with a great talent. Little did I know that it had not been a gift but a bargain. It was a bargain, I had unwillingly agreed to. When I was at the age of 18 the man who had given me my talent came to claim his bargain. I've been trapped here for thousands and thousands of years. Without anyone to keep me company. And now my child, Chyle you will help me with my escape,” Kayenne said with a wicked smile on her face.  
Chyle began to back away, from the terrifying creature that now stood before her. As she backed up Kayenne move forward. Chyle watched in horror as the muscles in Kayenne's long snake-like body began to coil.The muscles moves smoothly beneath her dark skin.While Chyle continue to back up until she hit the wall of the cave. all this time she had believed that Kayenne was just a sad, lonely creature that shouldn’t be feared. In an instant Chyle saw Kayenne launch yourself through the air. Chyle’s eyes widened with horror and a small scream escaped her lips.  
As soon as Kayenne had come in reach of the small child she wrapped herself around Chyle. She felt Chyle's dreamself flare with effort to ward off Kayenne. With little effort Kayenne escaped through the girl.   
~   
Chyle woke with a start, happy that her nightmare was over and that she was safe in her own bed. Lifting her head gently she looked at the clock beside her bed it was 6:01, and her parents would be up soon. Chyle slowly picked herself up from the bed and stretched her long arms above her head. Chyle wouldn't tell her parents about her dream because then they would be scared for her. She feared they might even take her to a therapist. A therapist would be the greatest thing because then she would be considered crazy.  
She could already imagine the bullying that would take place at her school, if she talked about her dream. She would bring it up to no one.   
Chyle placed her hand on the doorknob, that was cold to the touch. Her hand curled around the metal handle as she pulled the door open. Through the doorway came a horrible smell, the smell of rotting flesh. As she walked through the house the smell clung to the air, like a spirit holding on to life. Fearing the worst Chyle quickened her pace.  
As she came flying down the stairs she tripped. She fell flat on her face without having time to break her fall with her hands. Slowly getting up, she turned towards the mass that she had tripped on. A look of horror quickly overtook her face. What she was looking at was her mother and her father. Her whole family was murdered and laying at the bottom of the stairs. And on the wall was a message. The message said written in blood, It's good to be free  
Kayenne smiled at the horror that flash through Chyle's mind.She wondered what the girl would think when she saw her parents murdered and then carelessly thrown at the bottom of the stairs. Though the girl didn't know she was in her.There was still little problems with this body, for Kayenne was not in control of it most the time. But she was confident that it would be only for a short while.  
Kayenne floated in the small space she was allowed in the back of Chyle's mind. It was not as comfy as you would think,if anything it was cramped. She hated it in here and longed to escape.   
'But for now this will have to do', she thought to herself.  
Kayenne casually stretched her arms. They weren’t really arms now they were more like wisps of smoke. She had of been forced to take this form when she escaped into Chyle's mind. her form was now like smoke,She could take any shape you could possibly imagine. She could be anything form a unicorn to a fierce dragon. She could be anything and everything all at the same time. She felt Chyle’s thoughts drift back to her and how she been the cave. 

Chyle had already begun to suspect that this was the work Kayenne. What did Kayenne mean she said she was using her for escape? Where was she now? Chyle began to ponder the possibilities of Kayenne still being inside of her. Disgusted she put her hands to her head and began to shake it vigorously.   
Without realizing it Chyle had begun to pace the room stepping around the dead bodies would need be. She didn't want that to be the truth. She don't want to know that somehow,someway Kayenne had taken control of her body. Let alone did she want to even let the possibility that her body had been used to kill her family bounce around in her mind.   
Chyle need some time to think. Her feet begin to move to the door away from her dead family. Away from the people she had known her whole life that were now dead and lying in a pile at the bottom of the stairs. Chyle stepped outside and welcome the cold air that pushed against her.   
The cold air tugged at the hem of her shirt. Once had belonged to her mother once, but it had become too small for her, so she had given it to Chyle. Chyle tugged at its blue faded sleeves. Yesterday she had only worried about what people at school would think about her outfit or how she looked. Funny how it only took something extreme like her family being murdered for her to realize how stupid all that was.   
Chyle pressed her face into her hands and began to sob. She sobbed for her family, for her being so stupid to believe that Kayenne was only a dream.   
THE END


End file.
